ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015, alternative version)
Note: This is an alternative version of the 2015 Transformers: Robots in Disguise television series.'' ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise is an American animated action/adventure-science fiction television series based on the Transformers toyline by Hasbro and serve as a sequel to Transformers: Prime, being created by TBD, with Stephen Davis as executive producer. The series is produced by Hasbro Studio, Allspark Animation and Polygon Pictures and premiere on Discovery Family on TBD 2015. Synopsis Set years after the events of Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters: Predacon Rising, Bumblebee formed a new team of young Autobot soldiers to fight against potential threats while also TBD Cast & Characters Main * Bumblebee (voiced by Will Friedle) - the TBA * Strongarm (voiced by Constance Zimmer) - a TBD * Sideswipe (voiced by Darren Criss) - a young troubled rebel Autobot TBD * Grimlock (voiced by TBD) - a TBD * First Aid (voiced by Mitchell Whitfield) - a clumsy yet cheerful and helpful Autobot medic(in-training) who TBD * Drift (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a honorable Autobot-like samurai warrior who were was a former Decepticon who than join the team as a quest for redemption TBD * Windblade (voiced by Kristy Wu) - a TBD * Rafael "Raf" Esquivel (voiced by Andy Pessoa) - Bumblebee's old human partner (now a teenager) TBD Supporting * Ultra Magnus (voiced by Michael Ironside) - the TBD * Arcee (voiced by Sumalee Motano) - TBD * Bulkhead (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Smokescreen (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * Ratchet (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - TBD * Wheeljack (voiced by James Horan) - TBD * Knock Out (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD * Jazz (voiced by Arif S. Kinchen) - TBD * Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen) - the TBD * * Dr. Bennett ??? (voiced by ) - Raf's serious-minded, friendly, curious, hardworking, ambitious, caring, calm, TBD boss TBD * Antagonists * Episodes Season 1 01) ''Five Years Later, Part 1: The Breakout '' Five years after the event of Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters: Predacon Rising, Bumblebee begin to feel uneasy and has been fighting for the war so long that he doesn't feel like the new Cybertron doesn't feel like home to him. Until, an jailbreak happens where several Decepticon criminals escapes and than use a space bridge to travel towards Earth. Upon of arriving, Bumblebee than find himself encounter Decepticon criminal TBD, whom he proven to be much of a match for Bee to handle. 02) ''Five Years Later, Part 2: Teamwork to the Rescue '' As he is about to be finish off by TBD, Bumblebee soon than gain help from Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock and First Aid where he than help and train them to be a fighting force as they now set out of stopping TBD when he about too attack a nearby city as well hiding themselves from human sight as possible. 03) ''Group Dynamics '' Bumblebee begin struggling of trying to help lead his new team like Sideswipe and Strongarm often goes headbutting each other, Grimlock getting easily distracting and First Aid being clumsy and doesn't use violence against his enemies. While that, the Bee Team than encounter TBD, an Decepticon criminal TBD 04) ''Splitting Decisions '' TBD 05) TBD 06) ''Return of an Old Friend '' While chasing down the Decepticon criminal TBD, the Bee Team encounter Bumblebee's old human partner, Raf, whom now a teenager, where he begin helping out his old partner which make the Bee Team think that Bumblebee and Raf are a prefect team together while they also trying to hunt down TBD, whom TBD. 07) TBD 08) TBD 09) TBD 10) TBD 11) TBD 12) TBD 13) TBD 14) TBD 15) TBD 16) TBD 17) TBD 18) TBD 19) TBD 20) TBD 21) ''The Buzz of Windblade '' TBD 22) TBD 23) TBD 24) TBD 25) TBD 26) TBD Production Animation The series shares the same animation from it previously series, Transformers: Prime. Differences * Raf, one of the human characters from Prime, appear in the the series and is a teenager in it, as well. * Grimlock is TBD * Optimus Prime doesn't get revive where he remain as a spirit and TBD * * * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate versions Category:2015 TV series Category:2015 Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:Polygon Pictures Category:Allspark Pictures Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019